Belt drives are commonly used in washing machines, both vertical and horizontal axis machines, to effect a rotation of the basket or drum within the tub and the rotation of a clothes mover, such as an impeller or agitator within the basket. Such belt drives typically include a drive shaft with a pulley fabricated of resin or plastic rotated by a drive motor and drive belt. The hub of the pulley may be attached to the drive shaft with a splined section, and a threaded section receiving a nut. Tightening the nut on the threaded portion against the pulley may impose elevated axial stress on the hub. The pulley material may yield over time, resulting in a loosening of the connection, especially if the nut is over-tightened